Secrets
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Kristin is back! EDIT: Yes, I changed the title, I like this one better. I also changed it because EVERYONE has a secret in here. Sequel to "The Pianist", read that one first!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of the characters in this story (except for Kristin)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of the characters in this story (except for Kristin).

I finally decided on a story line for my sequel! If you haven't read the original story, click on my user name up there and read "The Pianist". This takes place about a year later.

Robbie Ray was watching TV when Miley came home from school.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, bud. Just watching a little TV."

"Okay, I'm going to go change, Lilly and I are going shopping."

Miley ran up the stairs to her room. After she left, Robbie Ray smiled. When she opened the door to her room, there was Kristin, sitting on her bed.

Evil cliffie here, I know. I'll update it soon though!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

"Ohmigosh, Kristin? What are you doing here?"

Kristin just smiled.

"I am here, for summer vacation! Your dad invited me as a surprise for you and Jackson."

Miley smiled. She figured it was more for her than Jackson, but Jackson would be thrilled.

"I'm so happy you're here! I was going to the mall with Lilly tonight, you remember Lilly, right?"

Kristin nodded.

"Well, I'm sure she'd love to have you along!"

Lilly was thrilled that Kristin was here, just like Miley was. When Kristin excused herself to go to the bathroom, Miley turned to Lilly.

"Okay, we need a plan. We need to keep Kristin and Jackson away from each other."

"Why? Would you want me to try and break you and Jake up? What we need to do, is get them together! Kristin would love you for it, if we did your idea, then she would hate you."

"You have a point there. We'll go with your plan. But what should we do?"

"You leave that up to me. I'll do everything."

"Shh, here she comes!"

Later that day…

Lilly's plan was working perfectly. Her plan was to have a party, and not tell Jackson or Kristin that the other was going to be there. Jackson still didn't know that Kristin was here, a fact which Miley and Lilly were going to great pains to keep it that way. For instance, they asked Robbie Ray to keep silent, and when they told him their plan, he laughingly agreed. So they had Kristin "sleep in" until Jackson left for work. One day when he was "sick", Miley pleaded her case to Robbie Ray, who made Jackson go to work. Miley was so scared Jackson was going to find out, as was Lilly. The party was on Friday, and today was Wednesday. It would be forever!

The next day…

"Ohmigosh, Lilly. It's going to be so long until your party. Who's on the guest list so far?"

"I have Jackson, Kristin, Jake, Jerry, Oliver, Miranda (a/n: original character, and Oliver's girlfriend. I figured he needed one, so he wouldn't feel left out. I've had too much trouble with that recently) you and me. Anybody else we need to invite?"

"No, I think that'll about do it!"

"Alright! What will we do?"

"Well, we could play truth or dare! That's always fun, and we could make Jackson and Kristin confess their love for each other."

"Ooh, that would work! But what if they give us a really weird truth, and a disgusting dare?"

"We'll deal with it! Okay, now for food, we'll do the classic, pizza, coke and ice cream. The party'll be from when to when?"

"Um, my Mom said no earlier than 5, but no later the 11."

"6-11?"

"Perfect."

Miley and Lilly spent the rest of the afternoon planning the party. When Jackson walked in, Lilly smiled at him.

"Hey Jackson!"

"Hey."

He left the room, and you could tell he was feeling down.

"What's with him?"

"He's mooning after Kristin."

"Speaking of Kristin, where is she?"

"She got Dad to take her to the library. She'll be out of our hair until the party."

"What did you tell her about Jackson?"

"I just said that he was at sleepaway camp. She believed me, and I was lucky she did."

"Good. Now all there is to do is get Jackson to the party, and make sure he gets there at 6:30. Everybody else will get there around 6."

"I have the perfect way to get him there."

Friday afternoon…

Miley and Lilly were at Lilly's house getting ready for the party.

"Oh gosh, I just can't wait! This is so huge!"

"Miles. Look at me. Calm down. They'll start getting here within the hour, so get busy!

Okay, the next chapter will be the last, and yes. It will be the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

"Hey Miranda, glad you could make it!" Lilly was greeting guests at the door. Kristin was the last one to walk in, and she could tell that everybody had their boyfriend/girlfriend with them.

"Okay, I was everybody to sit with their partners, Kristin, you can sit there, and we're going to play a game."

It went on like this for a half-an-hour until Jackson got there. He rang the doorbell, and Lilly jumped up to go get it.

"Oh, hey. Come on in."

Lilly led Jackson into the living room. When he saw Kristin, he froze from shock.

"K-K-Kristin?"

Kristin was just as shocked.

"Jackson?"

She stood up, and ran to Jackson, who gave her a big hug and kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Nobody told me you were here! When did you get here?"

"About a week ago. They told me you were at sleep-away camp."

"I never go to camp."

Miley and Lilly were grinning so big, they couldn't grin any bigger.

"You two knew she was here. And every single time I talked with you, you didn't tell me she was here?"

"Nope! It was our special surprise. Miley and I wanted to surprise both you and Kristin, so we did!"

Kristin just stood there, holding Jackson's hand.

"I have something I want to tell you all."

She now had everybody's attention.

"You know how I don't live here."

Jackson got a pained look on his face, and leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes, for the time being." She spoke up now, "Well, I have some, er, news for ya'll."

Jackson interrupted,

"I have some I want to share first." He turned to Kristin, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, sure."

Miley piped up

"How is a long-distance relationship going to work? I tried that with all my friends from Tennessee, and it sure didn't work!"

Jackson glared at her.

"Well," Broke in Kristin, "My Mom decided to move to Malibu. She told me a month ago, and we're in the middle of selling our house."

Cheers filled the room. Jackson turned to Kristin, and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back.

"I'll never leave you again, Jackson."

"And I won't leave you."

The End

There's the sequel! I felt it was a tad rushed, but I just can't make myself write out LONG stories. I have had this in mind for a while, just had to sit down and write it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
